


[Podfic] Hindsight is 20/20

by RsCreighton



Series: 2017 Monthly Fandom Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Butts, Domestic Avengers, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tony Stark's Ass, Tony's Ass Is Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Bucky being fixated by Tony's butt, and to the point that other team members get frustrated with him cause he's not listening but instead looking at Tony's behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hindsight is 20/20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220397) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> Thank you to Finely Honed for allowing me to play with their awesome Tony/Bucky fics

**Length:**   19:48  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201701/%5bMCU%5d%20Hindsight%20is%202020.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201701/%5bMCU%5d%20Hindsight%20is%202020.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
